


From the Stars, To You

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Angst/Comfort, Dad Dewey, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Lil Della, Lil Donald, Uncle Louie, duck family - Freeform, gen swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: “Guys,” Webby said, a smile starting to enlight her face. “I think that’s your dad.”And in fact, Louie stepped back into the mansion to introduce.“Donald, Della, this is Dewey Duck.”-After ten years, Dewey is finally back home and it's time to meet his kids.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Della Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Della Duck
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	From the Stars, To You

“Ok, get out of the way, man,” Dewey shoved Louie aside playfuly, stepping into the manor. “I need to see my…”

His words, though, died in his throat when his eyes found the three kids still standing at the house’s hall. Right in the front was a little duck wearing a pink bow and skirt, but for some reason Dewey’s attention went right to the two ducklings half hidden behind her. The boy wearing a flanel shirt and the girl wearing a blue scarf.

“Who’s the eye patch guy…?” Della was the first to ask, very confused.

“Do you think… B-but it can’t be…” Donald was lost as well.

“Guys,” Webby said, a smile starting to enlight her face. “I think that’s your dad.”

And in fact, Louie stepped back into the mansion to introduce:

“Donald, Della, this is Dewey Duck.”

As much as one thousand of thoughts were going through her head, Della didn’t seem to have a hard time choosing her reaction.

“So I _am_ daughter of pirates, I knew it!”

Without wasting another second, she came out from behind Webby and ran to her long lost father, finally palpable in front of her. Dewey didn’t have to bend down, emotions turning his legs weak to the point that he was already on his knees when his daughter jumped into his arms.

His daughter… This was really happening, it was really her. For all the stars in the universe, he was finally seeing and hugging his sweet and little-

Wait, what did Louie call her?

“Wait a minute,” he half broke the hug to raise a brow at his brother. “’Donald and Della’? No, no, no. Their names were supposed to be Storm and Firework.”

Donald grimaced a little; what kind of names were those?

“My name could’ve been Firework?” Della, by other hand, seemed to not know if she should be thrilled by the possibility or devasted for losing it.

Dewey clicked his tongue, “Shoulda known Huey wouldn’t stick with the cool names I chose, or that you wouldn’t try to convince him otherwise,” he looked at his younger brother, a bit angry but not really. After 10 years just dreaming about his kids and wishing to be with them, their names were the last thing that mattered.

Louie could just grimace. Was that a good time already to tell Dewey that the family had been shattered since he went missing and that he had never seen Donald and Della before almost one year ago, when Huey suddenly appeared with them on his door?

The youngest triplet didn’t have time to decide, his niece exclaiming again, _“I could’ve been Firework?!”_

The girl was utterly outraged. Who the heck trades ‘Firework’ for ‘Dumbella’?! She was going to kill her Uncle Huey!

“Meh,” Dewey just shrugged, turning his attention and smile back to Della. “Just a matter of getting used to it, I guess.

Della just smiled back, the naming subject being tossed aside. It wasn’t important right now, not when the person she urged to meet and searched for for so long was finally here. It was almost perfect, and she knew exactly what would make it perfect.

“Get in here, _Storm_.” Della raised a hand to her brother, who was still sheepish hidding behind Webby.

“Nope,” The boy’s answer was imediate.

He tried to hide even more, but Webby moved, leaving her friend completely unshield to face Dewey and his sister, smiling and calling for him. However, Donald wasn’t buying that so easily.

“No, there’s no way,” he crossed his arms, trying to harden his face and keep his voice from shaking. “You-you can’t just show up from nowhere after… after all this time and expect me to believe this is not another dream or curse or dimention…”

As he talked, Dewey had gotten up on his feet and still with that look of pure bliss and peace, he walked to the young duckling. With each step, Donald felt his barriers crushing, threatening to release his tears as well. He just couldn’t believe it, _he couldn’t-_

When Dewey opened his arms, Donald gave up.

“Dad!” he throw himself into his father’s arms.

It was a good hug, Donald got to admit it, and it just got better once Della joined them.

As for Dewey, he just wanted to enjoy that moment as much as he could, finally hugging his kids warm and tight.

He didn’t feel like he could ever let go again.


End file.
